Lifeline
by Andliveinthecitytogether
Summary: Someone tries to call a suicide hotline. They get Axel instead. Akuno, mentions of suicide, Rated for language, themes and any future chapters. You can never be too careful!


This is something a little different than what I usually do. It's kinda dark and stuff, and it's also gonna be the first thing I post here. So please, read and enjoy!! (Akuno is the best! There needs to be more!)

Disclaimer: I am in no way shape or form affiliated with nor do I own any part of Final Fantasy VII or Kingdom Hearts.

----------------------------------

It was late at night when Axel stumbled into his apartment.

He'd barely made it through the door when his cell rang. He groaned angrily, slumping onto his beaten couch. Without checking, he flipped it open, eyes sliding closed.

"Whaddya want?" If it was Demyx, he was gonna kill him - well, go pick him up, then kill him.

Soft breath hitched on the other line and the caller did not speak.

"Hello?" he asked crabbily. "Anyone there?"

The person sighed. _"Sorry,"_ he said in a monotone, yet somehow sad voice. _"Wrong number, I think."_

"Wrong number, you think," Axel repeated. "You think?"

_"Unless the suicide hotline's got a new approach to meet 'n' greet, yeah."_ There was a caustic chuckle. _"Sorry. I'll be going then."_

"Wait," Axel ordered, eyes snapping open as he processed their words. "Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute! Repeat that? Are you trying to knock yourself off?"

There was another chuckle. _"Sure, let's call it that."_

Axel didn't think it was funny; his younger brother had attempted suicide the previous year, and their parents put him in a mental hospital.

"Do it," he growled. "I dare you."

_"Never been one to turn down a dare,"_ came the sad reply, and there was the sound of some metal clanking in the background.

Alarmed, Axel yelped, "Don't!" His face turned red. "Don't," he softened his voice.

_"Quick change there,"_ came a laugh.

"I just..."

_"Relax, I was just putting my, uh, weapon-of-choice down."_

"Don't kill yourself," Axel growled.

_"Aren't you Mr. Ray of Sunshine?"_ the man chuckled. _"What do you care? You don't know me."_

"Don't. My --" He gulped. "My brother... tried last year. He's in recovery now. He can't come home, they won't let him."

_"I assume he failed?"_

"My friend found him," he whispered, remembering that awful call, Demyx's sobbing voice. The horror and shock he felt.

_"Lucky he has people who care."_ The man sounded sad again.

"Don't do it," Axel whispered. "Please."

_"Mmm... I'm not convinced,"_ the caller sighed, sounding almost amused, but still somehow forlorn.

"Please --" He paused. He didn't know this guy. Why did he care?

_"Reno."_

"What?" Axel blinked.

_"My name's Reno, yo,"_ came the tired response.

Axel called him out on it. "You sound tired."

_"Just dizzy,"_ Reno said softly.

That set off warning bells. "Reno, did you cut yourself?"

_"Well, that was before the call. It's not very deep, anyway."_

"Reno!"

_"Relax, I'm fine. I got the strange feeling you'd hunt me down or some shit right now."_

"I would," Axel laughed. "I'd come find you and kill you myself."

Reno chuckled bitterly.

"Reno, please cover the cut, at least _try_ to stop the bleeding."

Reno snorted._ "Oh, Mr. Sunshine, whose name I don't even know, is gonna boss me around? Without even knowing why I wanna 'knock myself off'?"_

"Axel," he said, "And perhaps you should tell me."

_"Well, Axel. My life sucks."_

"So does mine. But I'm living."

There was a pause, and then, _"Have you ever killed someone, Axel?"_

Axel's blood chilled. "No," he managed calmly. "But sometimes I blame myself for my brother." Why? Why was he telling this... this stranger all these things? What made him so comfortable?

_"It's easy to confess to a dying man,"_ Reno said, as if he had read Axel's mind.

"Don't say that," Axel whispered as a pang hit his chest. "Don't say that. You can't die, Reno. That's... that's a bad idea."

_"I've never heard a better one."_

"Don't say that," he repeated. "You're fine. You don't need to die. Think about who would miss you."

_"The only person who would miss me already tried to kill himself."_

"He --"

_"He was my charge. Still is. Good kid. He attempted right after he become mine. He's from a bad place. It's been awhile now, though, and while he still goes back to the hospital for therapy, every once in awhile, he's alright."_

"You can't do this to him."

_"I know,"_ Reno said faintly.

"Don't fall asleep," Axel ordered.

_"I won't, I'm not tired."_

"Liar. You sound exhausted."

_"Long day at work,"_ Reno sighed.

Which reminded him. "Hey Reno? What'd you mean when you asked if I'd killed someone?"

A slight pause, and then, _"Nothing. Just throwin' it out there."_

"Oh... Okay." It still sounded weird. Maybe he was just one of those people.

_"Look, yo, you were right. I'm tired. I'm gonna hit the hay."_

But if he did that -- Axel's breath hitched.

_"I'm not gonna kill myself."_ He sounded irritated.

"Prove it," Axel snapped in retaliation.

_"What do you want me to do?"_ Reno asked. He sounded alarmed and amused all at once.

"Call me back."

_"Call you...?"_ Reno laughed. _"Fair enough. I'll call you back, Axel. Good night."_

"Get some sleep, Reno."

_"I'll try."_

When he hung up, Axel was scared he'd never hear his voice again. He sat there quietly, thinking. He was going to visit Roxas tomorrow, for sure.

His phone rang again. He juggled it for a minute, somehow unable to open it right. "Hello?" he practically yelled.

_"Ax! Hey, can you please come get me?"_ a terrified voice squeaked, and Axel sighed in relief; it was just Demyx. _"There's this creepy guy staring at me, and --"_

Axel jumped up immediately. "I'm coming. Use the mace I got you if you have to."

_"Hurry, Axel!"_

"I will." He snapped the phone shut and grabbed his keys off the floor, stuffing them in his pocket before heading out the door. He didn't even notice that he had left his phone sitting on the chair. It didn't matter; no one called him back that evening.

-------------------------------------------

Well, that sounds bad, but it's not the end, I swear! He didn't die... yet. I mean... I would never do that (maybe) But at least not this time (for now). Anyway, let me know what you think! I do love comments, but they're not necessary.


End file.
